


Liches get... Nighmares?

by Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Taako is a lich au, Wee bit of angst at the beginning, im kinda proud, more of this hopefully, uhh im tired and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst/pseuds/Unicorn_Double_Barrel_Angst
Summary: Thank you Taz fic writers discord members for encouraging me!!!





	1. Forgetting and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Taz fic writers discord members for encouraging me!!!

Taako watched as a man who should be familiar to him plummeted off of the side of the ship. Wait a minute, what was he doing on a ship. Taako rushed to the railing, he was in the sky. He tried to think and his mind went instantly to a face, one that looked exactly like his. The face wasn't his, though, who's was it. He tried to focus on the face, but it slipped away like water through his fingers.

A red figure was down on the ground now. Next to the body of a man that he had just killed. That figure rang out to him as someone he should know. Taako sat down his back against the rail, his head in his hands. There were 3 of those figures wasn't there. They had become them together. The memories continued to slip away, the more he tried to grasp at them the faster they faded. Taako let out a scream in frustration and anger, what was happening. How old was he? Who are the faces so dear to him that he can't remember? Why was he in the sky?

As these questions ran through his head, he looked up and saw a figure. She was tall and wearing a red robe. "T-Taako... are you alright, where's Barry?" He looked up, tears brimming in his eyes "who... who are you, who's Barry?" She choked back a sob and walked over to him "Come on, I'll take you to your room... it's just for a little while I promise" She choked back another sob and blotted her eyes with her sleeve. Taako stood on shaking legs and, with the Lady's support, walked back to what seemed to be his room

They stopped at two different places before Taako left the flying ship. First was a beach which seemed oddly comforting. That was where the Dwarf left. The tall Lady tried not to cry, it was obvious. Taako and the Burly man waved goodbye, oddly teary-eyed as if they were leaving a close friend.

Next was a small town, the Burly man left there. Taako felt it was a good place for the guy, from the small bit that they had chatted. The man leaving also made Taako cry, which was absurd, Taako didn't cry very often. Other than the Lady there was another person, a gnome he believed. He only saw the gnome twice in the 10 days that he spent on the ship. Both times whenever Taako said something to him. He replied with a very short seemingly strained sentence or simply. "Davenport."

It felt as if Taako had cried more in those 10 days than he had ever in his life. He spent most of them in his room, staring at a blank photo. He had an unsettling feeling that there should be someone in the photo. When the Lady stopped again, Taako knew he was leaving. After a day or two of being parked on the ground, she came to his room. "Taako, I got something for you." He followed her out and found a beautiful food truck, filled with everything he would need to cook. On the side was painted "Sizzle it up with Taako!"

"You always said that you wanted to run a business." Taako grinned and hugged the woman that he didn't even know the name of that felt like a sister to him. "Thank you" tears began to well up in his eyes, but he blinked them away. "You will need an assistant, there is a nearby town where you will probably be able to find one." She was crying and murmured into his ear “I'm so sorry, this won't be for long, I promise… I love you taako, I love all of you.”

Just as she had said, he found an assistant in the nearby town of Glamour Springs. His name was Sazed, and he was an amazing assistant. Taako was so infused with his new work over the next few weeks that he didn't notice the memories. Of that ship he had been on, the nice lady, the gnome, the Burly man and the Dwarf slipping away as if erased from his memory. As far as he knew he made the stagecoach himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sazed guess what!" The slightly shorter human turned and looked at his boss. "What’s up Ko?" That name sent a slight shiver up Taako's spine, but he shook it off. "We're visiting Glamor Springs next!" Sazed smiled, but it seemed a bit strange. "That's awesome Boss!”

The next day was one of the worst days of Taako’s life. It was simple, one of his favorite recipes, the thirty garlic clove chicken. How did he fuck up so bad? He and Sazed fled into the forest. Unknowingly stopping right where Taako’s journey with Sizzle it up with Taako! Started.

Taako woke up screaming, he was shaking from head to toe. He turned to Sazed and saw that... Sazed was gone. He let out a few little clicks. Choosing to use the more secretive version of echolocation than he normally did. Which was screeching? He knew instantly that Sazed was gone. Taako knew it was gonna happen, who would stay with a killer, but still, he cried.

He had been in hiding. Which was, to him, wearing clothes that were not his style and hiding his face. He had torn apart the caravan and used it as firewood. He hunted little animals for as long as he could before he had to go into a town where he tried his hardest to lay low. Buying himself a room in a seedy hotel and staying there nearly all night.

Laying low was quite hard for Taako, he was made to stand out. From his voice to his height. He was quite a bit taller than your average elf. Nonetheless, he tried to blend into the crowd. Severely regretting ever starting his job on the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taako sat unable to sleep, staring at the strangely familiar Merle and Magnus. He knew that he had night terrors and didn't want to wake them with his screaming. It was worth the spell slot he spent every morning to hide the under eye bags.

They had gotten worse. After Phandlian the nightmares had gotten worse. Following him in real life he would see darken form. Of children, lovers clasped in each other's arms, Barry Bluejeans, and Gundren. The only real form he had seen, his arm stretched into the sky. They stalked him following him around the base. Sneaking into his subconscious thoughts. It was somehow worse than Glamour Springs because this time it was the entire city. Glamour springs began to haunt him again as well. As if killing more hundreds of people had triggered them to come back. For revenge. He would see them everywhere darkened figures, and sickly faces obviously dying. He was almost sure that he was going more insane when he saw the burnt figure of Barry Bluejeans, Then a sickly figure looking the exact same within a few seconds.

He had to tell someone, anyone. They were getting worse the visions. They would cloud his sight till he could barely see anything other than sickly or burnt faces. He stumbled to Magnus. “T-take me to the director” he pleaded. Feeling more helpless than ever before. With Merle on one of his sides and Magnus on the other, they made their way to the director’s office.

Taako’s head ached more as they made their way to the Director’s office. As if there was some kind of ward trying to keep him away. He gritted his teeth and forced some of them to clear away. Only about 5 left but at least he could see vaguely where he was going, not that he needed to anyways. Magnus and Merle were at his sides supporting him.

When Lucretia saw the shape Takko was in her heart instantly dropped. She had seen that terrible look a few times before. When Lup had died in terrible ways in the cycles he would break down, staying in his room for days on end. Dark circles very prominent beneath his eyes. But this was probably the worst of all. She knew what it was of course. He had confided in her once that whenever Lup died he saw her form lurking in his vision. Looking ten times worse than however, they had found her. And… she knew how she could help.

Taako stared at Madame Director, distraught obvious on her face. “Please let Taako sit, and leave” She pulled out the most comfortable chair that she had available. She motioned to the boys to let him sit. Taako’s eyes were blurred and he blinked rapidly. He could swear that behind her chair was a painting of 7 people, who felt strangely familiar.

Lucretia confirmed that Merle and Magnus had left and rushed over to taako. “Listen Taako, everything is gonna be alright, you have made your way through this before.” He stared at her mildly confused, what did she know about him? She let out a shaky breath, she had helped him before and could help him now.

“You have a ward don’t you Lucretia,” Taako’s voice was slurred, but he definitely meant to say that. “How… how do you know my name?” He doesn’t reply staring out the window “Ya know….. That ward makes my head hurt even more,” She furrowed her eyebrows, what ward? The one she had set up for barry? “What did you do?” Taako’s slightly glazed over eyes darted back to Lucretia. She was confused. She was the only one that knew about the century, the only one who had drunk the ichor of Fisher’s child. How did he remember even that small bit?

The vacant look fled Taako’s eyes and he looked around in confusion. “Why am I here?” Lucretia stared in disbelief was he joking or serious. “Magnus and Merle brought you here” Taako tilted his head confused. “Why?” Lucretia thought, should she tell him the truth or? “Was it about…..” Taako became quiet quickly standing up “Thank you for the assistance Madame but I think I’m fine.” He turned towards the door “taako…” she thought for a second before beginning again. “Koko, we both know what happened and you have to face it and not run” Taako froze at the nickname “How.” he whispered “how do you know that” Lucretia was silent refusing to answer

“Listen I know alright? I know running from it won't help, but” He groaned in frustration “There was only one person that could help me… and they’re…. And they’re.” He sniffed then hardened his expression looking back at Lucretia “They're gone now.” his voice was stony as he walked out.

Lucretia let out the breath she had been holding and nearly doubled over, Taako didn’t... He didn’t trust her. She knows the thought was stupid of course he didn’t. She was his boss and for all, he knew they met merely weeks ago. The thought still jabbed at her she had to wait, soon she could destroy it then her family would be back together. She knew it would work.

Taako walked stiffly back to their dorm, not breathing nearly the whole way there. He slammed his door and collapsed onto his bed. It was so strange, he was missing something, he just knew it. Them who are they what he had said to Lucretia. The words echoed in his head causing his heart to ache “They're gone now” He nearly began crying. He gritted his teeth he would not cry, he would not cry. Sat up resting his head in his hands. All of this was making his headache come back.

They were gone for a while. The conversation with the director seemed as if it had helped in a strange way. The strangeness of it scaring away the shadows. He twirled the umbra staff in his hands, for some reason wherever he held it or it was even near him he felt… safe.


	2. Tears and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comes to help comfort a terrible Taako

They were gone for a while. The conversation with the director seemed as if it had helped in a strange way. The strangeness of it scaring away the shadows. He twirled the umbra staff in his hands, for some reason wherever he held it or it was even near him he felt… safe.

After his encounter with the director Taako began to distance himself. He would spend days on end in his room. When he did come out, even the glamour he casted on himself looked… weak. He had deep bags under his eyes. His eyes were often bloodshot, and his normally perfect hair sat tangled and matted. 

“Taako?” Taako almost leaped into the air as a knock came at his door. He stared for a minute before realizing the voice was Magnus’. Taako didn't want to answer. He wanted to sleep for a hundred years, but since that didn't seem to be a viable option he chose to answer. “Wassup Mags?” he made his way over to the door and cracked it open. Magnus’ eyes met his own and he saw Magnus visibly flinch at the state his friend was in. “I was wondering are you doing alright? You seem… bad recently,” Taako nearly snorted and gave Magnus a lopsided smile. “Bad doesn't even begin to cover it my dude”

“Can i come in?” Taako squinted at him for just a second before throwing his door open wide. “Come on in my dude, Amin eska naa lle eska and all that jazz.” a faint smile appeared on Magnus’ face and he said what Taako had said in common. “My home is your home” 

“How the fuck do you know that?” Taako bristled up like a cat and Magnus instantly froze not knowing what he did “umm what?” 

“that phrase, it isn't even proper elvish my aunt and my-... me made it up.” Magnus searched his mind for where he heard it from and a confused look appeared as he looked back up at Taako. “I umm, I don't know?” His eyes were apologetic, afraid that Taako would kick him out. Then dive even deeper into the pit he was digging himself. Taako slumped and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry Mags, I haven't been getting enough… anything recently” 

Taako stared at his hands and didn’t meet Magnus’ eyes. Magnus tentatively sat on Taako’s bed next to him setting a hand on his back. “Hey its alright, I know life's hard alot of the time,” Taako’s shoulders shook and he leaned on Magnus. “Gods Mags” Taako sniffed wrapping an arm around Magnus as he began to sob. The emotional mask he had been wearing crumbling to dust. Magnus rubbed his back in slow circles, unjudging. Merle came in not soon after, seeing the state Taako was in he walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Taako looked up, his makeup smeared terribly and his eyes puffy. He gave Merle a soft smile the looked to Magnus guving him the same smiles. 

“Where are the othe-” before he could finish that train of thought disappeared and Merle hugged him. Not seeming to notice he had spoken. Magnus on the other hand was so confused.

“Hey ko” Taako’s crying had calmed down and he was just sniffling every now and then. “Hm?” Taako ran a hand through his hair and looked from Merle to Magnus then back again. “God this is so embarrassing” he murmured wiping tear from his face.“so uh whassup?”

“We've got a new mission” Taako cursed and glared at them “You two are in here letting me cry my eyes out while we got shit to do? What the heck dudes?!” Taako stood to fix his hair “Gods” he murmured and flicked his fingers at the others “I gotta change,”

“No time to change we gotta go”


End file.
